The PostMortem Associate
by TheVman9000
Summary: "Hello, this Vendetta here. If there is anyone else out there, any other survivors, I am at the main bridge every day from 1200 to 1600 hours every day, do not attempt to reach me except in daylight. the dark is dangerous..." IchiRuki & Cirucci/OC
1. Startling Beginings

_**The Post-mortem Associate**_

_**Hey guys, got bored of my old story so thought I'd do this one instead, coz I got tonnes more ideas for this one than for the other one XD it says Ichigo and Rukia on the front but its told from ichigo's and my OC (Vendetta)'s point of view with IchiRuki and my OC paired with Cirucci Sanderwicci. This story is a T rated story except a chapter or two later on, which will, well ,we'll deal with that when we come to it. This is a story set after the testing of a biological weapon in World War **__**III, **__**a weapon meant to be used to end the war but it got out of control and ended up turning all but a few people in the world into diseased mutants that resemble zombies. Oh yeah, there are a series of futuristic guns and stuff based on many different thing and it's set in America, not Japans. Post-mortem means after death, in case you were wondering.**_

_**Disclaimer: all character, weapon and scenario ideas do not belong to me and I make absolutely on money from doing this. It's for fun, nothing else.**_

The days are beginning to blur together for me. The same routine, get up, go out and scavenge for useful stuff-which was coming up less and less often-in the empty shell that was once the teeming metropolis of New York City, and my search was limited even more because of the fact that all the building were full of Infected. The infected are people who were caught in the effect of the 2066 disaster. The 2066 disaster is the name I gave to the "incident" that brought about the end of the human race as everybody knew it.

The biological weapon codenamed "Tesla-Beaton" was an artificially created disease which mutated all of its hosts into mindless, bloodthirsty, zombielike creatures. In the initial outbreak, scientists said that less than one in fifteen thousand people were completely immune to all strains of this virus.

I am one of those people who are immune to The Infection. So far, the only one in Manhattan.

Then, it was on to the radio broadcast, I managed to use a network of small-ish dishes to cover an area roughly double the size of the city.

"_Hello, this Vendetta here. If there is anyone else out there,_ _any other survivors, I am at the main bridge every day from 1200 to 1600 hours every day, I repeat, the main bridge in the city every day from 1200 to 1600 hours, that's 12 midday to 4 pm. I can offer shelter, food and clean water, do not attempt to reach me unless it is broad daylight, I repeat, do not attempt to reach me unless it is broad daylight. Over and out."_


	2. Alone In The Dark

_**Hey people, been absolutely ages but I've decided to get off my butt and do something, so I'm back with another chapter of my current story that actually doesn't suck. Ichigo is in now enjoy, and I'm tired {: )**_

_**Chapter 2: Alone In The Dark**_

*BAM* (click, click) *BAM* (click, click) *BAM* (click, click)

"_Oh man! I love this shotgun!_" was just about the only coherent thought that I could manage. But, it was true that life had gotten infinitely better since I had found this SPAS 11 in the basement along with tens of thousands of shells for it. Sure beats a plank with some nails in it, that really is for sure.

**NAME: ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

**AGE: 23**

**WEAPON SPECALISATION: SHOTGUN, SUBMACHINE GUN**

Yes, it really is a dream come true. It can reduce the mutant population of a room to zero in a matter of minutes. Not that I'm a sadistic asshole who enjoys that sorta thing, no no no, not me, well, maybe a little. _"Right, that's that sorted" _I thought to myself. _"Better head home". _I arrived at my humble abode. And said abode sure wasn't anything particularly special to look at, but hey, the mutants weren't smart enough to find it, and it was home, and had been since I was knee high to a grasshopper, so to speak. Plus, this seemingly run down ex-army base had secret defences.

When I got in, I decided to put on an old Linkin Park CD, and as I spun round and lobbed my weapon over my shoulder and onto the couch, I misjudged it and the gun and it knocked the CD player onto the floor and the radio came on. _"Damn!"_ I thought_"Now I'll have to pick that-" _suddenly another man's voice came on the radio.

"_Hello, this Vendetta here. If there is anyone else out there,_ _any other survivors, I am at the main bridge every day from 1200 to 1600 hours every day, I repeat, the main bridge in the city every day from 1200 to 1600 hours, that's 12 midday to 4 pm. I can offer shelter, food and clean water, do not attempt to reach me unless it is broad daylight, I repeat, do not attempt to reach me unless it is broad daylight. Over and out."_

My heart skipped a beat. There was another survivor out there! And he had clean water! Not the dirty gunk I had here. I looked out my window and saw the Lamborghini sitting there. I could reach the bridge in four hours if I drove quickly.

As much as this seemed like a sensible offer, but I had a fairly decent, although lonely, existence here. A bleep came from the radar; it showed a lone mutant wandering, seemingly aimlessly around the perimeter fence. I thought nothing of it. Half an hour later I heard a bleep loud enough to be heard over the almost deafening sound of "New Divide" blasting out of the speakers. I immediately hit the pause button. I knew this wasn't good. I turned to see a large green area on the radar. I knew before I turned round that the perimeter had been breached. I shot a glance out the window. It was about half past six in the morning. I guess I had no choice now, _"City centre, here I come"_ was my only thought on the subject before I set explosives around the centre of the house and hit the gas pedal with all my might. I thought _"so long, my old house"_

_*BOOOOOM!*  
><em>


	3. kaBOOM!

Hey people, another update of my current story. I've been told that people would like my chapters to be longer than they are currently are and I apologise for that, but I am on character introductions and the chapters will gain some length once I have brought all the characters into the story, and my apologies again. So, without further ado, we will begin...

Sorry, one last thing to say quickly, the story has been a bit serious and morose but once all the characters there will be some humour, banter, and the bickering we all know and love. This time (hopefully) we begin...

BOOM! Ah, the satisfying sound of gunpowder igniting and sending the unfortunates who are close enough in multiple directions at once  
>"heh heh, as much as this is productive, what am I gonna do with the bits of bod-" a moment of silence ensued before "... Oh SHIT!" and then BOOOM!<p>

Name: Rukia Kuchiki  
>Age: 27<br>Weapon Expertise: Pyro and explosives

Rukia sat there breathing heavily while small pieces of rubble rained down around her and the said out loud  
>"phew, that was close." her fast reactions had saved her this time, but that was to close for comfort either way.<p>

She then headed and stared at her current mode of transport, a little purple Voltzwagon Beatle, because it was the only car that she could see out of without several cushions underneath her. And one half an hour drive through the rundown city later she was back at the munitions factory where she lived. She headed straight for the big fluffy armchair in the middle of the room and flopped down into it gratefully and reflected on her day, which as filled with scavenging, hunting the mutant deer which populated some of the city. She grimaced remembering those surprisingly tasty monstrosities, which were around the size of a fully grown elephant, incredibly fast for their size and the razor sharp antler/horn things. But by far the most disturbing part is that, at some point their eyes multiplied and started glowing red in the dark. Then, something occurred to the petite raven headed woman. The deers eyes don't glow red in the day, and are also rather passive unless attacked from about 7am to 8pm. Light must have a very strong influence on them, go figure. Why, though, could wait until the morning, as Rukia had already curled up into a ball and fallen asleep in the armchair.

And there ya have it folks! Wee (translates and awesome, Scotland FTW!) Rukia, curled up in an armchair, remember you heard it first from V. Three guesses who she is paired with :) any reviews are greatly appreciated, whiter great, bad or flaming like da big ol' sun, and farewell from Bonny Scotland. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gunshots and stilettos**

**Hey guys, kinda choppin' and changin' as I go along here, but basically, this will be the last of the intro chapters, and then there will be an actual storyline (believe it or not). And I realise it must be like I'm writing to a lot of people when I'm not, but childish delusions help me to persevere**

John looked on lovingly at the realtime deity that had saved his miserable little life the other day. Those long dark locks of purple hair, the thick, flirting eyelashes, and more curves than the average rolercoaster. But John Littlewood couldn't care less about these things, he loved, yes, that was the word loved her because he could see that under that cruel demeanour here was a heart of gold, and that was why his heart ached for her.

'My goddess' John thought to himself 'how many the words of love contained just beneath the surface are that if I were to let them loose the whole world would be swept away by there beauty'

He realised that the affore mentioned "Goddess" was now shouting something at him about lighting a fire somewhere, but instead of letting go of the flood of watery non-rhyming poetry, he responded with an 'Ok' with a break so big in the middle, you would swear you could hear it crack on it's own.

As he scurried to collect the Flint and whatnot from his comparative midden, he could feel Cirucci's glare boring into the back of his head, and did his utmost to contain a sigh of delight 'She's looking at me!' he thought in such a state of ecstasy that he forgot what he was going, but was reminded of his current task by a sharp SMACK to the back of the head, and he hastily fumbled to finish lighting this evenings fire, for cooking dinner and giving light to strip and clean the guns.

When the meager pile of timber roof support was finally lit, he settled down across from Cirucci and began to sort through today's scavenging loot. There were several things various tidbits of ammo, electronic gadgets that the battery could be used for the walkie-talkies and an old radio. John picked it up, wondering if it would work. He had been an accountant before... All this, and as such had not much knowledge of these sorts of things, but he tried the on button and got a burst of static for his efforts. Cirucci promptly snatched from his grasp and began tuning it. After a short period a voice came over the waves, it said

"Hello, this is V, I am at the manhattan bridge every day from 7am to 7pm. Do not attempt to reach me there unless it is broad daylight. I can provide a safe haven, and clean food and water. Vendetta out"

"Cirucci!" John cried. "There's another surivor!" but the only answer the doting little creep got was a mumbled

"So the crafty little bastard is still alive, eh? I thought as much. Well I guess I better pay him a little visit then, shan't I?"

Before John could inquire after the meaning of that little speech he was cut off by a curt "Load everything into the sidecar of the bike" she gave him a seductive smile from under her fringe, "Please, if it's not too much trouble" at this John melted inside and set off to do the object f his hearts bidding.

About an hour later, everything was loaded into the sidecar and secured with a tarpaulin, and then tied down.

"Hang on a minute," said John as Cirucci straddled the Ducatti, donning the White leathers and helmet "If the sidecar's full if stuff, where am I sitting, because that's only a one seated bike?" Cirucci dismounted the bike and walked slowly over to him and wispered huskily in his ear

"Well I suppose there's only one thing we can do, right?" John barely had time to register the cold metal pressed against his head before Cirucci withdrew and blew his brains all over the nearest flat surface. She then calmly walked ove and remounted the bike (also white) and riding off for Manhattan.

**Bwaaah haaaah haaaah haaaah! I am evil, aren't I? Well that's it for the intro chapters, but I will still need to do the journey chapters before main storyline (which I'm kinda struggling with btw) so trololololo lololo lololo! But bye for now peepz**

**V**


End file.
